Modern combustion engines may include one or more cylinders as part of the engine. The cylinder and an associated piston may define a combustion chamber therebetween. Within the combustion chamber, fuel for combustion is directly injected into the combustion chamber by, for example, a fuel injector, which is associated with the cylinder and has an orifice disposed such that it can directly inject fuel into the combustion chamber.
Different mixtures and/or equivalence ratios of the fuel/air mixture within the fuel jet may produce different results during combustion. The manners in which the injected fuel mixes and/or interacts with the air and other environmental elements of the combustion chamber may impact combustion processes and associated emissions. Further, if the fuel and air mixing is inadequate, then suboptimal or abnormally large amounts of soot may form within the combustion chamber.
To aid in preventing or reducing soot formation and to increase efficiency in such combustion engines, systems and methods for ducted combustion have been developed. For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0186555 (“Ducted Combustion Chamber for Direct Injection Engines and Method”) discloses ducted combustion within a combustion engine. The ducts of the '555 application generally include fins disposed around a fuel jet injected by a fuel injector. Such ducts may form a passageway corresponding to an orifice of the fuel injector, into which fuel jets are injected. The fuel jets may be channeled into the ducts, which may improve fuel combustion because upstream regions of a direct-injected fuel jet may be affected by faster and more uniform mixing as well as by an inhibition or reduction of entrainment of combustion products from downstream regions of the same or neighboring jets.
While the teachings of the '555 application are advantageous in providing an improved fuel/air mixture, further improvements in flame lift off length may be desired, as an increased flame lift off length within the chamber may reduce soot accumulation therein. Therefore, systems and methods for ducted combustion that include flow field preparation and generation, within the duct, for extending flame lift off length, are desired.